


The Brilliance of Those Stars

by Safraninflare



Series: I Want to Love, and to Be Loved [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Biting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kissing, Missing Scene, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Safraninflare/pseuds/Safraninflare
Summary: Felix and Annette have been dance partners for over a month, dating for just over a week. They had danced around the issue before, but now, it's time to take it to the next level.Missing scene from my Ballet AU, Unfurl These Wet Wings. I wanted to keep the main fic rated T, so this is the spicy bit in a DLC. You don't really need to read the main fic to be into this, but reading both is appreciated! This takes place as a continuation of the first scene in chapter 8.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: I Want to Love, and to Be Loved [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728637
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	The Brilliance of Those Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to the hrony fucks on the Felannie discord server.

Annette and Felix were sprawled out on Felix’s black leather couch, him on top of her. They were supposed to be watching  _ Beauty and the Beast _ , but they had never even hit play. In fact, Felix was much more concerned with the beauty beneath him and the way that her lips felt on his. 

It wasn’t the first time they’d been alone at his place, nor was it the first time that they had kissed like this. It was just that the previous few times, Annette had pulled away, citing the late hour, and promised that she’d call when she got home safely. She wasn’t a prude. Touching Felix like that,  _ kissing  _ him, it made her head absolutely spin. She wanted it. Wanted  _ him _ . It just wasn’t the right time.

But there on his couch, with his lips on her neck and his half-hard length pressing against her thigh even though he was trying to hide it, Annette didn’t think she could keep herself from wanting it anymore. 

She propped herself up on her elbows, eyes half-lidded. “Felix. Bedroom. Now.” 

Annette swore that she heard Felix  _ growl _ into her lips. He picked her up with ease, her arms around his neck, ankles locked behind his back. It had been so long since the last time he had taken anyone to bed, yet there was no hesitation in his heart. 

His mouth moved against hers, tongue dipping inside with fervor. She rolled her hips against his aching length, causing her to moan into his frenzied kiss. They hadn’t even made it to the bedroom before Felix had to press her against the hallway wall, trailing his lips down her jaw and neck, before nipping at her collarbone. 

Annette wrung her hands into Felix’s turtleneck, yanking it until he got the hint and helped her pull it over his head. His skin felt like fire against her touch, her hands wandering over the toned muscles of his back. He dipped his head to a delicious sliver of flesh that had been uncovered by her slouchy sweater, suckling a dark mark that she would have to cover with a higher-necked leotard tomorrow. 

“Felix…” she breathed as she raked her nails down his spine. He moaned into her skin, his length brushing against her clothed core once more. If Felix hadn’t been holding her against the wall, she was sure that she would have collapsed right then and there. 

“Bedroom, right.” He peeled her off the wall again, stumbling backward until they fell onto Felix’s king sized bed. 

His amber eyes gleamed in the low light of the bedroom, dark hair loose and wild around his face. She wished she could memorize every bit of this moment, from the way he felt against her, to the way that he looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered in the entire world. 

Felix slipped his hands under her sweater. He slipped it off of her and tossed it to the floor, leaving her in a bright orange lace bralette. She remembered buying it on a shopping trip with Mercie, laughing about how it nearly matched her hair. At the time, she hadn’t planned for anyone to see it, let alone  _ Felix. _

_ “Fuck, _ you’re gorgeous.” His words made her cheeks grow hot and simultaneously sent a spark straight between her legs. She leaned up again and shrugged the offending garment off, leaving her chest bare in front of him. 

“I want you, Feli—  _ Ah…” _

He cut her off by wrapping his lips around a pert pink nipple, adjusting so that one of his muscled thighs rests between her legs. She bucked against it to chase the friction she was so craving. Her panties were getting damper, she could already tell, but not one part of her cared how messy she might get. It may have been a bit since the last time she was sexual with another person, but she was well acquainted with her intensely purple little vibrator. 

Annette Fantine Dominic wasn’t a stranger to herself; she knew what she liked, and what she wanted. And right now, she liked rutting against Felix’s thigh while he scraped his teeth against her nipple. He peered up at her as he sucked, then reached over to roll her neglected peak between his fingers. 

She cried out, one hand fisted in the bedsheets and the other on the back of his head. Her nails scraped against his scalp, causing her name to fall from his lips like a prayer. 

“ _ Annette…” _ Goddess, she could die if he said her name like that again. She was sure she could cum just from his thigh between her legs, his mouth and hands massaging her breasts. 

But then he kissed down her belly, his lips burning a trail across soft skin, and  _ fuck _ , she kind of wished that she had the foresight to match her bra and underwear. Her hand guided him lower, lower, until he was hovering just above the band of her leggings. 

“Tell me what you want, Annette,” Felix growled, his voice husky and low. 

Annette knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted him to eat her out until she couldn’t stand, then fuck her like she meant the world to him. She wanted his cock in her mouth, in her cunt. She wanted his fingers, wanted to touch and kiss and claim every part of him. But she was already so charged that all that came out was  _ “Your mouth, now.” _

Felix readily obliged, pulling her leggings and panties down in one smooth motion. He had the most  _ delicious _ grin on his face, a cross between a fox in the hen house and a cat who got to the cream. She could feel his breath hot on her skin as he parted her legs, spreading her wide before him. 

“You’re already so wet…” he murmured into her knee. His lips brushed against her skin, kissing his way up her beautiful thighs. Everything about this moment made his heart race. Annette was here. In his bed. She was the most beautiful woman in the Seiros Ballet, and she wanted  _ him. _

_ “Please,” _ Annette moaned. The inherent neediness in her voice made Felix’s cock twitch in his pants, begging to be freed. However, he could wait. After all, he had a full meal in front of him, and  _ Goddess _ was he starving. 

Felix kissed a little higher, now at the junction between thigh and core, and she bucked her hips up to try to guide his mouth where she really needed it. He pinned them down to the mattress, earning her a sharp nip to the supple, soft skin of her thigh. She whined in response, biting down on the inside of her cheek to try to keep herself under control. If he didn’t oblige her soon, she was going to have to slip her hand down there and do it herself.

“Fe—” He cut her off again by licking a long, languid stripe from slit to clit. The sounds coming from her mouth were a symphony to his ears, better than anything Edelgard could compose for the ballet. 

Her hand tangled in his hair, pulling slightly as she urged him to go faster,  _ harder. _ Felix moaned against her clit, surprised by how much this push-and-pull turned him on. He continued lapping at her, taking a moment to swirl his tongue around the sensitive bud when he reached the top.

Annette flopped her head back against the pillows, her eyes screwing shut. “More, please…” 

If there was one thing that Felix knew about himself, it was that he would do his damndest to be absolutely perfect. If he was going to eat Annette out, he was going to make damn sure that she would think about him and only him for days, if not  _ weeks. _

He wrapped his mouth around her clitoris, applying light suction to gauge her interest. Annette mewled in response, so he sucked harder. She bucked her hips up against him, trying to milk every ounce of pleasure from his eager tongue. 

Felix felt like he should be embarrassed, or unsure. But,  _ fuck _ if he didn’t think he could cum right in his pants just from hearing her cry out in pleasure if he wasn’t careful. He released some of the pressure, but just as she adjusted to the new level, he increased it again and slipped a finger inside of her. 

_ “Fuck,  _ Felix!” Annette screamed, but he didn’t have the time to process the fact that Annette Fantine Dominic just said  _ fuck _ . His only task was in front of him, to play her pussy like a piano, fingering the keys until she came apart under him. He added another finger, then curled them against the spot that made her moan the loudest.

The pleasure in her core was mounting to a dangerous level. Her vision was tearing black at the edges, the coil in her belly just about to snap. 

“I’m close…” she cried out, one of her hands flying to cover her mouth. Her other danced over to one of her nipples, pinching and playing with it as Felix fucked her with his fingers, tossing her over the edge with no abandon. 

He swatted her hand away from her mouth, wanting to hear every one of her delicious noises as she came down from her high, her body writhing against his sheets from the aftershock of pleasure. His fingers withdrew from her, then he licked them clean, making eye contact with her as he lapped her juices from the digits.

Annette took the moment to catch Felix off guard, rolling him under her so that she was straddled across his waist, his hard cock pressed against her ass. She took the moment to rock against it, giving him just a little bit of delicious friction. His eyes fluttered shut for the briefest moment, her name soft on his lips. She caught his mouth in a hungry kiss, her tongue lapping against his to savor the taste of herself on him. 

Her kisses moved from his mouth to his jaw, his neck… She’d suckle her own hickey there, but the thought of anyone at the studio knowing what they did would make her blush bright red, so she decided against it. Collarbone, down his muscled chest.  _ Goddess, _ he was breathtaking, and the way that he looked at her just turned her on even more. 

“‘Nette, you don’t have to—”

“I  _ want _ to. Unless you don’t want me to suck you off?” She dug her index fingers into the waistband of his pants, thumb idly playing with the button just under the start of the trail of dark hair low on his belly.

Felix could barely process the words coming out of her mouth, and just how  _ filthy _ they were. This was Annette, who watched Disney movies on a scheduled, weekly basis and drank strawberry creme frapps. Annette, who just asked if she could suck him off.

“I want you to.” He could feel the blush spread over his face, no matter how much he tried to blink it away. 

“Well, then.” Annette popped the button and slid down the zipper of his pants with ease. She tugged them down, taking his boxer briefs with them. His cock sprung free and slapped against his stomach, hard and red and weeping. “Stand up.”

“What?” Felix watched as she slunk to the floor, her knees landing softly against the hardwood. She grabbed his hand, pulling him to a stand, then took him in her hand. 

He was longer, and girthier than she had imagined, but dancer’s belts sort of hide everything and leave it all to speculation. That didn’t matter, though. She was going to give one hundred and ten percent.

Annette ran her tongue up the underside of his cock, maintaining a pace that was almost painfully slow. If Felix could tease her, then she could tease him right back. She pulled back and peered into his hungry eyes, earning another growling  _ “Fuck.”  _

She took the tip into her mouth and ran her tongue over the slit, lapping up the bead of pre-cum that rested there. Her tongue swirled around the head, ever so slow, so as to draw more beautiful noises from his beautiful mouth.

Felix brushed a lock of hair from her face, his touch so soft, so gentle and utterly  _ reverent _ . It almost made her feel bad for riding his face, but the second that she let her guard down he tangled his fingers in her ginger locks and lowered her on his cock. She hummed around his length, bobbing up and down, and taking him just a little deeper each time. 

_ Time to breathe through my nose, now we’ve taken off our clothes… _ she sang in her head. Her tongue worked his shaft as she applied suction, her eyes barely watering when he hit the back of her throat. Her hand snaked down between her own legs, two fingers slipping easily inside as she ground her clit on the heel of her hand. 

Felix pulled her off of him with a filthy  _ pop _ . She removed her hand from between her thighs, echoing his own actions by licking them clean right in front of him. Her hair was bed-raggled and wild, her pupils blown so wide that her eyes looked more black than blue, and her lips were red and puffy from his cock.  _ He _ did this to her, and  _ Goddess, _ she was gorgeous.

“Condoms?” Annette asked as she crawled back on the bed. She was on the pill, but she was also paranoid that maybe she hadn’t been taking it right all along and that it wouldn’t work. The world wouldn’t end if he didn’t have them, though. There were some in her dance bag that she was pretty sure were still in-date. Better safe than sorry, she always said.

Felix crawled over her, leaning to the side to open the drawer in his bedside table. She heard the crinkling of foil, then watched as he rolled the condom down over his shaft. 

“Are you sure you want this?” He peppered a kiss to her temple, then one to her cheek. It sure looked as if she wanted it, but he wanted to hear it from her before he even attempted to proceed. 

“Felix Fraldarius.” Annette lifted her head off of the pillows to nip at Felix’s bottom lip. “I want you inside me. I want  _ you _ to fuck me. With your penis. Please.” 

“My pleasure.” Felix positioned his head at her entrance, then locked his lips on hers. He rolled his hips forward, entering her at an achingly slow pace. She moaned into his mouth, her arms around his shoulders, her ankles locking behind his back. 

It felt like forever before he was fully sheathed inside of her, but he savored every little noise that she made. He grabbed her hips, pulling himself out to just the tip, then slipped back inside of her again. She used her leverage to rock against him, trying her hardest to increase the pace. 

“Harder,  _ please _ .” 

“Anything for you…” Felix leaned down again and kissed her neck, her jaw, her breasts, pounding into her at the pace that she set. The room filled with the sounds of their coupling, the moans and  _ ahs _ and muffled  _ fucks _ , the slap of his balls hitting her ass, the squelch of her wet cunt. 

Annette slipped a hand between the two of them, circling her fingertip on her clit. She brushed Felix’s cock at the place where they joined, causing him to bite down on the junction between her neck and shoulder. She arched her back, deepening the angle at which he could thrust into her. 

“Felix, I’m gonna—”

“So do it. Cum for me, Annette.”

“Felix!” She threw her arms around his neck, burying her face against his chest as she let herself topple over the edge again. Her cunt clamped around his cock, squeezing and milking it, dragging Felix near to the breaking point as well.

_ “Fuck _ , Annette.” He groaned against her ear as he came, the earth shattering beneath him. His vision whited out for a moment, and in that moment it felt like she was made for him, like the longer he held onto her, the better everything would be.

After what felt like an eternity, Felix withdrew himself from her core and made it to the bathroom so that he could discard the condom and wash himself off. When he came back, Annette hadn’t moved a muscle. She just stared at the ceiling in a moment of fucked-out bliss. 

Felix sunk down on the bed next to her, holding up a warm, wet washcloth. She parted his legs for him, allowing him to wipe away the evidence of their tryst. If she thought she loved him before, now she was sure that she was head over heels for him.

When he finished, she wrapped herself around him, tangling her limbs with his. She rested her head on his chest so that she could hear his heartbeat beneath her ear, a heavy thrum that matched in time with hers.

“I don’t want you to go,” Felix murmured into her hair. “Stay the night?”

How could she possibly say no to a request like that?

**Author's Note:**

> If you're hrony and you know it, clap your hands.
> 
> I'm not sure if AO3 has fixed the guest views thing yet, so if you liked this fic, please leave a kudos and/or a comment. If you don't know what to say, I'm really honestly happy with just key smashes. If I made you feel something, please let me know!
> 
> I'm on tumblr and twitter as Safraninflare, if you want to follow. I'm a meme gremlin who lives in the eternal shame basement.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
